


The Grotto

by HDLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Romantic date night, Smut, Spoiler for Season 2 Episode 5 (The Child’s name), seducing your mando, unprotected sex (please be responsible irl), you even get a babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: After a whirlwind courtship, you finally carve out some time to do what you've been wanting to do for a while, to properly seduce your riduur.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	The Grotto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maggie_GoldenStar1530](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_GoldenStar1530/gifts).



> Request from @magsgotswags on my tumblr blog:  
> Humor 😂 22. “Okay, so this mission is highly classified and dangerous.” - “Say no more.”  
> AND NSFW 💦 32. Outdoor Sex

Ever since you had met Mando, you knew that the man under the beskar wasn’t used to slowing down. There was always the next bounty, the next set of people after him or the kid, the very ship you all now called home breaking down. And that all remained true even after the pressure pot romance you’d had with your beskar warrior.

So when things had arranged themselves that your little clan of three needed to rest for a bit on Nevarro, you had immediately set into motion. Calls made, plans were set, and you were rather sure that Din only knew you were up to something but not what you were about.

You had made up some little excuse to talk with Greef for a little while longer when Din wanted to get working on the next project. So things were going perfectly.

“Okay, so this mission is highly classified and dangerous,” you tease Karga as he takes Grogu from your arms.

“Say no more,” he winks back at you, already cooing and wiggling his gloved fingers in the giggling child’s face. “The speeder out front is yours for the day, just bring it back in one piece. It has a bag packed with the items you requested.” He smirked knowingly at the last comment he made which you didn’t even deign to acknowledge.

You had already known Karga was a good man to have in on your little plan, and seeing as the older man pretty much acted like a surrogate grandfather to Grogu was a huge plus for everyone.

Pressing a final kiss to the wrinkly green forehead, you promised that Greef would get his speeder back only if you got your kiddo back in return before departing.

Din was loading up the last of some new meal boxes when you pulled up.

“Where’s the kid?” Din asked, his shoulders immediately drawing up stressed when he saw your child was missing.

“Gro’ika is with Karga, grandpa is getting some quality time with his favorite grandchild.”

“But-”

You placed a comforting hand on his forearm, “He will be perfectly fine, cyare, you know how he is with Greef. Now come on I have someplace I want to show you.”

Din had tilted his helmeted head slightly in question but settled in behind you on the speederbike and you both took off.

You already knew the path and drove out on the lava flats and then turned west, racing over the rough and cracked volcanic rock and earth. You couldn’t help but laugh in the wind a bit as you pushed the speeder a bit faster and Din gripped onto you tighter.

“Careful,” he yelled in warning.

You snorted but slowed when you came to the winding mountainside that you needed to go up to reach your destination. Silly man would judge how fast your driving was as if you hadn’t flown with him for some time now. You knew exactly how fast he went.

Thankfully, for his poor nerves, you were shortly there. Parking the speeder in the wide alcove on the side of the mountain, you hopped off with a spring in your step as you got the pack and set a proximity alarm on the speeder.

“Well, come on,” you said linking your hand into Din’s gloved one.

“Where are you take me, cyare’ika?”

“You’ll see,” you say as you guide him down the path you had been told of. It lead into the darkness so that Din had to use the light on his helm for a bit before the space opened up again.

The sky was above, a solid grey that was set over the huge bowl of perfectly vibrant blue-green water that steamed with warmth. The rocks were softened by a striking carpet of thick mosses in emerald and deep fuchsia. It was a bursting pocket of life in an otherwise starkly empty landscape that was outside the sleeping mountain.

“I figured those healing baths in town need to get their water from somewhere right?” You explain as you kick off your shoes, the pack full of soft towels and food for later being placed by them. The moss was thick and cushiony under your feet, the warmth of the pool also permeating the air making it thick. “And when I found out about this grotto? Well, I knew what I had to do.”

“And what is tha- what are you doing?” Din cut himself off when you shrugged off your vest and then pulled your tunic over your head and tossed it onto your shoes.

You grin at him, wiggling out of your bra band. “I’m romancing and seducing you, of course. We didn’t really get that side of courtship before you married me over the commchannels now did we?”

“I… well… I mean…” Din trailed off. Even with his helmet still firmly set on his head you knew his gaze was currently stuck to your chest. At least it was until you started playing with the fastenings of your pants.

“You going to undress so we can get in, ner beroya? Or you just going to stare and watch me get off alone?”

That caused a growl to come from your riduur as Din ripped off his helmet and set it down before making very quick work of his vambraces and pauldrons.

Shucking off your pants you then helped Din with the rest of his kit, though things perhaps slowed down a bit when you both kept sneaking kisses and touches.

Din growled as you pulled away. His eyes were dark with lust and his hair a mess from being under the helmet. You also couldn’t help but notice that… well his cock was clearly very interested in this scene you had orchestrated.

You grinned at him as you slipped into the waters, the heat perfect for aching muscles and it made you groan. The sound was louder than you expected, the echo in the space making it sound perfectly sinful.

“Osik,” Din hissed. He quickly followed after you, pulling you back into his arms as you both went deeper into the water. The water lapping at your chest as he pulled you in to kiss and nip along your jaw while your arms came around his neck.

“Any more sounds from you are going to be because of me, you understand that?” He growled into your skin. His hands found the swell of your ass and pulled you close until your legs wrapped around his trim waist.

Your already aching core ground against his stomach and the trail of hair that started there. Adjusting slightly you then trapped Din’s hard length between you so you could rock against him, each time your clit bumped against the head of his cock pulled whimpers from your throat that Din endeavored to devour with his own mouth on yours.

“Is it, is it working?” You gasp out as Din spins you both around so he could press you into the mossy side of the pool. His one hand coming between you both to position his cock at your entrance.

“What?” He asked, dazed.

“Me _seducing_ you,” you explained before you forgot how to talk as your riduur pressed up into you.

The thick length of his cock stretched you perfectly, somehow making you feel even hotter even here in the pools. You had to scramble against him, your hands clutching at his shoulders, nails dragging over his skin in the slightly painful way you knew he liked.

“Fuck, sweet girl, you could do anything and seduce me,” Din growled, heavily snapping his hips into yours. “You’re going to have to try and keep me off of you.”

You gasped as he bumped up into that sweet spot inside you before you couldn’t help a little bit of a laugh from slipping out, “We might be here all day then, ner riduur. Maybe I don't want you off me.”

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Cyare - beloved  
> Cyare’ika - darling/sweetheart  
> Ner beroya - my bounty hunter  
> Osik - shit  
> Riduur - spouse


End file.
